


Saudade

by gelgela29



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, I used Amamiya Ren here, It's anniversary of P5 y'all, Other Characters Are Mentioned, flower symbolisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelgela29/pseuds/gelgela29
Summary: Saudade- Portuguese- a feeling of longing, melancholy, or nostalgiaDespite returning home, Ren couldn't stop thinking back of his home.(A One-shot for Persona 5's anniversary)





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protag_hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag_hero/gifts).

> Saudade  
\- Portuguese  
\- a feeling of longing, melancholy, or nostalgia 
> 
> Happy Anniversary, Persona 5!
> 
> Also, a message for Renren: We're freeing you from Tumblr's evil clutches. You missed way too many events now. Enough is enough. If they didn't free you by the time P5R released in Japan, we're sending a calling card.

Amamiya Ren took his time walking to school. He looked around the town as he let the morning breeze greeted him. Despite knowing nothing had changed, he was still curious to see if something did along the way. He passed by familiar places he knew by heart. He walked on the streets that he could travel with his eyes closed. As he spotted familiar faces, he wondered if they could still remember him after being gone for a whole year. Then again, considering the scandal that made him leave in the first place, he certainly became unforgettable.

A disadvantage of living in a small town, he guessed. Back in Tokyo, he was just another ordinary face. He could hide within the crowd, blending in among hundreds of people just like a thief hiding in the shadows, becoming a part of the darkness itself. Here, he couldn't hide from the eyes of people. 

The soft sound of rushing water caught Ren's attention. Down the steps of stones was a wide river, reflecting the rising sun like a mirror. He remembered playing by the riverside every afternoon as a child, often watching the current flow against the rocks. Maybe one day, he could go fishing there. He might snag the infamous guardian if he was lucky. 

_ "How the eff did you know how to fish?" _

_ "I’m from outside the city, remember." _

_ "Oh, yeah. You’re a country boy. Heh, remember the early days when you kept slipping up with your accent?" _

_ "How could I forget? You kept making fun of me because of it." _

_ "I couldn't help it! It took by surprise, okay? Like I thought you were this nerdy shy guy with glasses but then when you spoke, you got this really heavy accent. I was like: Did I just made friends with an effing tuba?" _

_ "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. And here I thought you're my best friend, Ryuji. My best mate. My right-hand man." _

_ "Stop frowning, you overdramatic bast- Holy shit! I think I got something! Renren, can you help me here?” _

_ “I’ll think about it, city boy.” _

_ "Shut up and just help me, country boy!" _

It escaped before they could reel the fish in and Ren had to spend his whole afternoon teaching Ryuji the basics of fishing. Despite getting quite small catches, much to their disappointment, they had quite a lot of fun. Continuing his travel to school, he left the riverside with one thought in mind.

** _'The river reminds me of Kidd. He'll love seeing the beautiful river for certain.'_ **

" I agree."

* * *

It was still the same school. He walked the same hallways, introduced himself to the same students, listened to the same teachers, and spent his whole day in the same classroom. Indeed, nothing had changed here. 

And he was right. All of them still remember who he was. Because once again, whispers echoed loudly among the school, talking about one thing. The transfer student. The returning student. The once probationary student. Him. It wasn't as poisonous as before, more curious than disdain, but like the rest of the rumors, he simply ignored him. 

It was no different than Shujin Academy. At least, he had his friends with him there. 

But if there's one similarity between Shujin and this old high school of his, it was the fact that the classes are boring as hell. 

Not even halfway through his classes, pages of Ren's notebook was already filled with doodles. Yes, they weren't as majestic as Yusuke's art, very far from it. But this was the only way he could think of to fight off boredom. One page was dedicated to some chibi versions of his Personas. On the corner was Arsène with his little wings of rebellion while Jack Frost and Jack O'Lantern danced around the middle. After giving final sketches for Futaba's favorite, Mothman, who sat by the end of the page, Ren looked up from his work. For a second, his eyes saw a familiar blonde sitting in front of him.

He blinked. Blonde hair disappeared and replaced by ordinary black hair of his seatmate. So no, it wasn't her. It wasn't Ann, unfortunately. Ren sighed. Taking out his phone, he visited their chats, long conversations to ease down the hours worth of boredom they were both experienced. Phones hidden underneath their seats, they challenged themselves how long they could last before someone would throw a piece of chalk on him. It was always him. Never Ann. Sometimes, she would warn him and he will dodge it. Sometimes, she laughed at him when he didn't. 

But he couldn't do that anymore sadly. Ren sighed again before returning to his work. 

** _'I wish Carmen was here. At least, she’d keep us company in class.'_ **

“Yeah.”

** _'Also, you need to work on your drawing skills.'_ **

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

Sitting alone on the shrine entrance, Ren let out a deep breath. The serene silence around him made him realize how he took it for granted. Tokyo was, without a doubt, loud. It gave the city its iconic life but once in a while, it was nice to have some peaceful silence. 

In between his student life and phantom thievery, Ren never had the time to visit shrines back in Tokyo and he kinda regretted doing so. He might not be the most religious in the family but it was no denying shrines had this sincere aura like the aria of The Velvet Room. Trees surrounded the places where insects filled the air with their music. The torii stood tall and proud in glittering gold like the upcoming sunset that slowly covered the skies. If a certain artist was there, this sight would surely use this as inspiration for a painting. 

"Yip!"

Ren looked down to see a… fox? Yes, a fox with orange fur of the sunset stood in his sight, just as he thought of its namesake. It wagged its tail as it came closer to him. At first, he thought it was just a regular wild animal, lost among the shrines, but the red bib on its neck told him otherwise. 

He smiled at shrine resident. "Hello."

"Yip?"

As her tail stopped moving excitedly, she tilted her head at the sight of him as if showing her confusion. Ren tilted his head as well. Confusion to what? He didn't know. Was he not welcome here? Maybe he was intruding? Or maybe she was looking for someone else? However, once the fox gave him a few sniffs, she perked up once again. 

"Yip!"

She ran around Ren a few times before setting herself down beside him. He let out a small chuckle. It was quite adorable to see an animal acting like this. He would have started petting her, but he remembered that she was a docile yet still a wild animal. Nevertheless, they enjoyed the silence together. 

Well, at least he wasn't alone now. 

** _‘Goemon would certainly appreciate the scenery here. And meeting its guardian.'_ **

"Yeah. But why does she let you pet her and not me?"

** _‘Nothing ventured, mon garçon.’_ **

The fox laughed. 

* * *

Ren stayed on the school rooftop for lunch. He watched the clouds pass by him as he slowly ate his homemade bento. The curry was still delicious of course. Following the recipe that memorized by heart, he has done it step by step with the exact ingredients that Sojiro drilled into his mind and yet something was missing.

_ "Hey! Quit stealing my food, you cat!" _

_ "I am not a cat!" _

_ "Quit fighting, you two!" _

_ "You can have mine, Mona-chan." _

_ "Thank you, Haru! You're the best!" _

_ "Better than your Lady Ann?" _

_ "No! I mean, yes! Wait! Wait! Wait!" _

Ah, so that's what's missing. Ren chuckled at the memory. This rooftop… It was lacking the color from the plants of Haru's little garden. There was no sound of Ryuji and Morgana's bickering or the soft laughter of Ann and Makoto as they gossiped to one another. 

It was unlike the rooftop back in Shujin, opposite even. There, noon was never boring with Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana. Sometimes, Mishima would join them and soon enough, they were Makoto and Haru joined them too. Together, they had little picnics. Ryuji will bring his bento made by his mom. Ren would buy some drinks and often cook curry. Ann indulged them with her sweets and Makoto would balance it with her healthy food. Haru would always pick the freshest vegetables from her garden and Morgana would always take a bite from their lunches. 

He will forever thank Makoto for letting them continue to use the rooftop. It was a safe haven. Their safe haven. From the judging stares of students. From the tight authority of adults. They enjoyed their time there. They forgot their worries and responsibilities. They just laughed, chatted, and had fun. For a short time, they can be themselves. 

Basically, the rooftop back in Shujin was full of color and life; this rooftop was empty and silent. 

He quickly finished up his lunch. Soon enough, the bell would ring for afternoon classes and he had to deal with the monotonous aura of classes. But he looked up to the skies again and thought maybe he should stay here for a little while? 

** _‘If Johanna was here, she might have scolded you.’_ **

"I suppose. It's such a nice day. Too bad we can't fly here."

** _‘Too bad indeed.’_ **

* * *

Mothman stared back at Ren. 

Not the Persona itself but rather it was a plushie version of the Persona. Its multicolored wings stood out among the rest of the bears, dogs, cats, and all other cuddly animals. Ren had to double-take when he first saw it. Unlike Jack Frost, there was no plushie of this Persona back in Tokyo, only a capsule toy that took quite the time and money to get it. But Futaba’s smile at the sight of it was all worth it.

Amusement came into Ren as he picked up the plushie. It was exactly like the real one albeit smaller. Its blue body still made out of the softest fur and its wings were colorful as ever. It even had its little antennae on its head. But what Ren noticed the most was its eyes gave him the same pleasing look just like the first time he saw it in the Metaverse. 

And like before, he couldn't resist giving it a hug. 

He could hear his friends’ voice in his head, teasing him once again. The first time they encountered this Persona was quite the experience. All because Mothman, for lack of a better term, was clingy like a little child despite its huge size. After making the contract, it refused to join along his other Personas and instead cuddled him for the whole time. He couldn’t say no to him, not with its cute eyes staring at him. So Ren hugged him back, enjoying the sensation the soft fur of its body and wings.

And then his friends called him an adorable mother.

Even their Personas agreed.

Even his  **own ** agreed.

He was offended to say, at least.

But all things had come to an end, unfortunately. They had a heist to prepare. It took him a while to convince the soft and adorable Mothman to become a mask, convincing him that the other Personas will keep him company, don’t worry, you won’t be lonely there. It didn’t last long; however, when Futaba asked him to resummon the said Persona once they were in the safe room. The curious girl examined him, hugged him, checked its wings, asked why the cryptid look this adorable, poke- “Aw! Futaba, don’t poke him. I can also feel it, you know.”

Let’s just say that they took them some time to separate the two.

“You like it?”

Ren slightly flinched by the voice. The owner stood beside him, a towering figure taller than Ren himself. Rubbing the back of his neck, he nodded. “Umm… Yeah.”

"I'm quite surprised. You’re the first one to like it. Everyone said that he is weird and creepy.”

“I can’t blame them. He kinda is,” he said, petting the plush’s fur like a cat. Ren returned the Mothman plush back to its shelf and hurriedly moving to leave the textile store. “I’ll be going now. Sorry for disturbing you.”

“Hey, wait.”

To his surprise, the owner handed back Mothman. "Here. Take it.”

“Huh? But-” 

“A welcome home gift. Besides, the little fella is getting lonely now." The owner patted him on the back as he gave the Persona plush. "Welcome back, Amamiya-kun."

Hugging it once again, Ren smiled. “Thank you."

"Don't throw it away like that bunny."

"That was one time, sir!"

He arrived home with a plush in his arms. Now his Jack Frost plushie wouldn’t be alone for the meantime. He wondered if there were more plushies of other Personas. Maybe there’s a Jack O’Lantern to pair his brother? Maybe a Shiisa or a Cerberus? But there was one thought he was sure...

** _‘Nekkie would love this.’_ **

“She sure will.”

* * *

Ren never noticed before but he certainly did now.

There was a reason why this street was called as a shopping district. There was a liquor store, a textile store, a metalwork store, and a bookstore. There was also a tofu shop, a pub, a diner, and snack stall. With the district bustling with life, its businesses thriving, it’s hard to believe this place almost died after the mall nearby opened. One by one, the stores closed, becoming out of business. But soon enough, it regained the busy energy that Ren remembered in his childhood days.

However...

There were no cafes. 

Sipping his canned coffee, Ren was looking for a decent coffee maker when he realized it. So many businesses but not one cafe. Not even a coffee shop. And it didn’t make sense. This was the perfect place to have a cafe when the freshest ingredients are just in reach. No need to worry where to find them unlike he and Haru would worry where to grow plants properly. 

_ “Soil is quite a mysterious thing. Within its gentle care, even a tiny seed can awaken, spread its roots, and grow up towards the sun. It's almost like a mother.” _

Speaking of cafes, he wondered how Haru was doing? The last time he talked to her, she had begun studying business in college, preparing herself to recreate her grandfather’s cafe, to bring back the company’s vision to serve the best to customers. He couldn’t help but be proud of her dedication and hard work.

_ "Of course, I understand how hard it is to rid yourself of a negative label... But if they want to fool people with a low-quality product instead of regaining their trust... I will proudly oppose them." _

A bright idea came into mind. Maybe he should make a cafe here as well? Maybe a branch of Cafe LeBlanc? He could imagine it clearly. A cafe with a similar construct with the original but larger in size. Flowers of many kinds would cover the outside while murals of color would fill the insides. It would be filled with books, board games, and maybe a cat or two. It would be the same cafe that gave him the feeling of home despite being far away from it. It would be a safe haven for the people who need it, just like the cafe gave to him.

_ “The coffee I had after spending the night crying... Its warmth permeated through my body... I hope to open a store where others can feel that warmth.” _

But can he do it? All he had was his lessons with Sojiro but other than… From the part-time jobs he once entered, he knew from first-hand experience that handling business was quite hard. Not only he needed to know how to serve food but also handling its finances, marketing, income, and all other things to ensure that there are enough funds to keep the business alive. But can he really do it?

_ “If I act with resolve and believe in my actions, I know I'll be able to achieve anything.” _

All thoughts of hesitation disappeared when he remembered Haru’s journey towards her aim. Yes, he can certainly do it. With Sojiro's coffee lessons, he could easily steal the hearts of his customers and considering he managed the Phantom Thieves' money, budgeting would be a piece of cake. With newfound determination, guess he would follow Haru's footsteps next year. 

Still, the lack of cafes annoyed him. After a year of living in a place where the scent would always wake him up, the lack of the familiar scent around the place quite ticks him off. Yes, he was losing in a war against dust bunnies from taking over his room. Yes, the ventilation was not the best, especially in summer and winter. He would always treasure the memories he earned there and yet… Remembering those said memories might or might not have made his chest tightened. 

** _‘Challenging Milady?’_ **

“Well, I’m certainly not backing out of a challenge.”

** _'As expected, coming from you.'_ **

* * *

** _'I miss them.'_ **

A voice inside of his head said, and Ren couldn't disagree with it. Not even a month, he already did. Despite being in a different place, despite not seeing them, everything in this town reminded him of them one way or another. The landmarks, the food, the school. Even his own house. All the littlest things evoked a memory. His eyes couldn’t stop searching for items that weren’t there.

"I know, Arsène. I miss them too,” he quietly said.

From the top of the hill, Ren could see it all. He could count the roofs of houses if he wanted to. He could hear the loud rushing sound of the river from here. He could see the wide fields by the edge of the town and the bright sunset by the horizon. But instead of the view of the town, he stared at the wildflowers of the hill as he sat on the grass. Ren picked one from the ground, admiring at the small blossoms. Everywhere he looked, there was a patch of such delicate little flowers swaying in the afternoon breeze, giving the hill some color. It was a shame that no one will ever take notice of them. 

** _‘I suggest you make a flower garden in your home,’ _ ** Arsène spoke. ** _ ‘To keep yourself busy while you’re here.’_ **

“That’s a good idea. There is a small empty lot by the front yard,” he said as he played with the small flower. “But I might just fill it with white orchids.”

** _‘Maybe add some L. polyphyllus for some variety?’_ **

It took Ren five seconds to understand what he meant.  _ L. polyphyllus is the scientific name of… _ He chuckled at the realization. “Such a narcissistic fool,” he said. 

"Enjoying the view?" 

"Hey, Morgana," Ren greeted at the sight of his companion as a black and white cat joined him on the grass. He ran his fingers on his fur, making him let out a soft purr. "How's your day? Is Inaba treating you well?"

"Eh, I'm getting used to it," he said, tail lazily waving. "I mean, it's nice out here. I like the fresh air and the river but it's… quiet. Too quiet It's not that I say it's bad but it's not… It's just not Tokyo… if you get what I mean."

Ren chuckled. "Yeah, I understand. But I do think we deserve the break, after everything we went through before, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

Together, they watched the disappearing sun coloring the skies with the shades of red and orange. As Ren continued playing with the little wildflower, Morgana soon jumped onto his lap and asked, "What's that?"

"A wildflower."

"Oh. It's pretty."

He hummed in thought. “Hm… Mona, if everyone is a flower, what would you think they be?”

“Lady Ann is a rose," Morgana instantly answered. "She loves roses. Especially red ones.”

Roses. Beautiful and soft petals defined it yet sharp with its thorns baring in its stems. Just like Ann. An innocent looking girl but her strong personality without a doubt will hurt anyone just to protect herself or those she cared about. What he saw often was her passion. Her passion, especially in everything she loves, would blossom in her eyes like a blooming flower, enough to fire as red as roses.

“Of course you'll know that. I'm not even surprised anymore,” said Ren as he rolled his eyes. “Then how about Ryuji? And be nice about it."

"A daffodil?"

"Because of his hair?"

"Maybe. Yeah."

He laughed at Mona's innocent answer. "Okay. Then I think he's a... gladiolus flower."

"A what?"

"A gladiolus flower. It’s also called a sword lily. It represented strength and moral integrity.”

And what a perfect fit for Ryuji. He who became their first powerhouse in the battle, their charge commander of the phantom thieves. He who stood tall and high whatever problems were thrown in his way. He who smiled brightly despite the darkness looming on them. In both the battlefield and the real world, he was an unbreakable sword sheathed knight, or rather, a pirate.

“Then Yusuke is a hydrangea. I don't know why but I see him as one,” said Morgana.

Genuine. Indeed, it described Yusuke. His paintings showed it. Emotions he deeply desires to understand weaved within his stokes whenever paint or pencil. Yusuke is not afraid to express his emotions, to get his point straight like how he wields his katana, accurately slicing his enemies as simple as casting paint on a canvas. His words might come off as confusing at times but they all know that all came from his heart.

“Nice choice,” Ren commented. "Then Makoto is a dandelion. It represents wisdom.” 

“Oh! The one that you blow in the wind.”

Makoto is someone he truly respected, not just as a senior but as a friend. Her wisdom saved them more than once and he was very thankful for that. Among the emotionally driven phantom thieves, she was their main grounding force, the one who would hold them all to think first before acting and so, he would always ask her for advice, in any of their decisions before he would finalize. She was indeed worthy of his respect. 

Ren continued, “And Futaba loves sunflowers. So she’s a sunflower.”

“Sunflower?” Mona asked. “Should be something orange… like, I don’t know, a tulip.”

“She deserves to be a sunflower,” he simply said.

A sunflower who hid in the darkness out of fear of burning. A sunflower who haven’t seen the sun for so long, it left her drooping. But once she found a ray of sunlight, saw its shining glory of happiness, she took a brave step towards tomorrow. She asked for their help and they were more than happy to help her, just to see her raise up again. Now, Futaba faced the world with a smile like a sunflower blooming under the sun.

“Haru is a… a hollyhock, I think?” Ren mused.

“I can definitely see her as a hollyhock,” agreed Morgana. “Ambition, right?”

“Yup.”

Haru’s ambitions were something to be admired. Her dedication and hard work all stemmed from her ambition she wanted to achieve. The plants she grew? She did that believing it was the only thing she was good at but she continued because she wanted to help them. Being a phantom thief? She joined them to protect others and to help her father. The cafe line she was planning? Because she wants her grandfather’s vision to return to her family’s company. Other than kind and compassionate, Haru is ambitious. 

Mona asked, "And how about me? What flower am I?"

"A yellow tulip no doubt," answered Ren.

"A yellow tulip? Why's that?"

"It symbolizes hope."

"Oh. That makes sense,” he said. 

Not only that. Yellow tulips represented quite a lot of meanings. The time when Morgana ran away was not their best moments. Ren was so worried. He looked for him, day and night. He wasn't used to the silence of the attic to the point once, he hallucinated Morgana being back when he wasn’t. It was a test of friendship, they soon realized. A test that made them evaluate themselves as friends and as phantom thieves alike. When he did come back, they all had reached a point of enlightenment and clarity.

“Then how about you? What flower do you see yourself?"

“I’m a lotus.” deadpanned Ren.

"Oh, hardy har har.” Morgana gave him a fake laugh. “Don't you think I didn't get that, lotus boy."

Ren laughed, “In all seriousness, I see myself as this.” He presented the wildflower to Mona who sniffed it curiosity. 

"A… wildflower? Because you're a wild card? A trickster?"

"Perhaps.” Ren laughed again by the coincidence. He then explained, “They just grow out of nowhere and they come in different shapes, sizes, and colors. People leave them to grow everywhere and sometimes, they don’t like it because they’re weird. They're weird so I'm weird as well, I guess.” 

_ Forgotten.  _

_ Ignored.  _

_ Alone. _

“So yeah.” Ren shrugged. “I’m a wildflower. Just a wildflower.”

Morgana suddenly stood on his hind and to his surprise, he booped him on the nose with his paw. But before Ren could react, Mona declared, “Then we’re all wildflowers. You and I. All of the Phantom Thieves. We’re the best wildflowers in society!”

Ren stopped playing the flower upon hearing his words as he realized… Morgana was right. All of them are weird, one way or another. A track runner turned delinquent and a girl of rumor. An eccentric artist and an unsociable president. A lonely shut-in. A sheltered heir. A talking cat. And the infamous transfer student. They were a group of misfits, doing literally out of this world adventures alongside unbelievable creatures manifested from their hearts. 

"And Ren?"

"Hm?"

"Wildflowers never grow alone. You're not alone anymore, remember?"

He wasn’t alone. 

Not anymore.

They were together. 

No matter what.

Words from a certain attendant echoed in his mind,  _ “You are no longer an existence that wanders alone.”  _

Looking away from the sunset skies, Ren gave Morgana a contented smile. 

"I know, Mona. I know,”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Some Commentary for the one-shot:
> 
> \- The prompt was this: Post-canon; Arsene whining how he missed their friends. Anyways: “I miss William. And Celestine. Gorochiki too. And Agnes. Especially Al Azif. And Lucy too.” And Ren can’t really disagree. “I miss them too.”
> 
> \- With my friend's, Marie, suggestion, I changed it from third-tier Personas into their first because 1) We don’t know how they were obtained yet and 2) it’s technically Royal spoilers. Why first instead of second? I like the first more than the second ones, to be honest.
> 
> \- If I had used the third-tier Personas instead of the first, I would have not namedropped Arsene in order for the readers to choose if the voice was Arsene or Satanael or Ren's third-tier Persona if he does have one.
> 
> \- The alternative title for this is Sundae because Marie kept calling it that but I don’t have the courage to correct her because it’s cute. ≧﹏≦
> 
> \- I asked Marie if I should describe Inaba explicitly or just heavily implied. She said the former. I’ve done the latter for the most part. =￣ω￣=
> 
> \- Ren (technically Akira) has an accent according to the manga.
> 
> \- Originally, Yusuke’s part is supposed to be the hill overlooking town but changed it into a shrine because I want to include the fox.
> 
> \- I am acting as if Wings of Rebellion is canon outside of Smash in Makoto’s part. #wingsofrebellioninRoyalplease
> 
> \- In Futaba’s arc, I referenced two fics there. One is a scene from Butterfly Cascade of the Hours!Verse in which Futaba asked Ren to summon Mothman out of sheer curiosity and Personas are weird in which the PT teased Ren being motherly to Mothman, including their Personas.
> 
> \- Since I am friends with Marie, I just have to reference her theory about Ren being the quiet boy in Kanji’s social link.  
\- I had a hard time writing Haru’s part. It had two changes. Her part is supposed to be in a garden before I changed it into the hill overlooking town then I changed it again into the shopping street.
> 
> \- Haru’s part was supposed to feature the conversation about flowers which ended up being Morgana’s topic because her social link didn’t show any flower related conversations but it was all business-related so I made her part about business.  
\- Originally, Mona doesn’t even have a part here but that would be unfair so bonus content.
> 
> \- L. polyphyllus is short for Lupinus polyphyllus which is the scientific name for Garden Lupin flowers. So yeah, Ren's comment is certainly fitting. Lol. 
> 
> \- I laughed at myself because I asked, “What flower does Ren represent?” Then I remembered his name literally means lotus flower. ( ＾∇＾)
> 
> \- Every part is around 400 words except for Mona's part. 
> 
> \- I never planned to publish this on the anniversary. I was supposed to publish this when a certain blog comes back in Tumblr after being deactivated again for the third time (#bringbackrenren2k19) but P5 anniversary seemed a good time to publish this.
> 
> \- Yes, I noticed that Goro doesn’t have a part but I don’t know what to write for him by the time I have to publish it. Don’t worry, guys. I love him.
> 
> \- How the hell did writing reach 4000 words? It was just supposed to be a drabble. ^_^¦¦¦


End file.
